Freddy Vs Jason 2
by Jonathan112
Summary: Just a little story I thought of after watching too many Jason and Freddy Music Videos. Expect blood, gore, and gruesome ends. Rated M for reasons I'm sure everybody understands. I own nothing, except POSSIBLE OCs. Prologue only contains Jason, sorry. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs. I think this story came to me from watching too many Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees Music Videos on YouTube.

Key:

**~Drea-ea-ea-eam~ **= Music being sung

"Hello" = Talking

'Hello' = Thinking

*Explosion* = Sound Effects

[Guttural], [Cybertronian:] = Sound Effects while talking, Language Translation

**[Name of Song] **= Music being played

Please note the Cybertronian Translation in the key above does not actually appear in this story, it was just an example.

* * *

Freddy vs. Jason 2

Prologue

At Camp Crystal Lake all is peaceful during the night as a group of teens party away near an old, and somewhat uncared for, dock with a roaring fire and a large cooler filled with beer. None of the thirteen teens notice the tall muscular figure watching them from the shadows. The figure was wearing a tattered black jacket with a torn green t-shirt underneath with faded blue jeans, combat-like boots, worn-out heavy leather gloves and a hockey mask with red stripes underneath the eyes. Did I forget to mention it's Friday...the 13th? Must of slipped my mind...

**[He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)- Alice Cooper]**

**~You're with your baby  
And you're parked alone  
On a summer night  
You're deep in love  
But you're deeper in the woods  
You think you're doin' alright**

The man moves in for the kill. Did I also forget to mention this is Jason Voorhees? Slipped my mind again...

**Did you hear that voice  
Did you see that face  
Or was it just a dream  
This can't be real  
That only happens, babe  
On the movie screen**

Suddenly a long chain wraps around one of the male teen's neck before it is violently jerked back and the teen lost his head (pardon the pun) and the others panicked and ran off, splitting into groups of one, two, or three.

**Oh, but he's back**  
**He's the man behind the mask**  
**And he's out of control**  
**He's back**  
**The man behind the mask**  
**And he crawled out of his hole**

Another one of the teens has her foot stuck in a bear-trap causing her to trip and her face falls directly into another bear-trap, her screams of pain ending the instant the trap closes.

**You're swimmin' with your girl**  
**Out on lovers' lake**  
**And the wind blows cold**  
**It chills your bones**  
**But you're still on the make**  
**That's a bad mistake**

A teen climbs out of the water after hiding under the dock and waited for the screams to end before he climbs onto the dock and cautiously walks towards the shore before Jason bursts out from under the dock behind him and grabs the teen before he pulls him under the water. After a few seconds no bubbles reach the surface of the water as the water turns red.

**But the moon was full**  
**And you had a chance**  
**To be all alone**  
**But you're not alone**  
**This is your last dance**  
**And your last romance**

One by one the rest are hunted down.

**Yeah, cause he's back**  
**He's the man behind the mask**  
**And he's out of control**  
**He's back**  
**The man behind the mask**  
**And he crawled out of his hole**

**Oh, if you see him comin'**  
**Get away if you can**  
**Just keep on runnin'**  
**Run as fast as you can**  
**He's a dangerous, dangerous man**

One girl managed to survive and was running towards the exit of the camp when a bear-trap attached to chain suddenly comes out of nowhere and latches onto her back causing her to lose her balance.

**And he's out tonight**  
**And he's watchin' you**  
**And he knows your house**  
**No, don't turn out the lights**

Jason begins pulling on the chain, pulling on her injured skin where the trap latched onto her, causing her to scream in pain as he pulls her closer. She somehow manages to get a hold of an old rusty axe as she's being dragged.

**Yeah, cause he's back**  
**He's the man behind the mask**  
**And he's out of control**  
**He's back**  
**The man behind the mask**  
**And he's after your soul**

Once she's close enough she swings the axe, cutting off Jason's hand holding his machete before she rams it into his head and she gets up, in pain, and starts limping away.

**He's back**  
**He's the man behind the mask**  
**And he's out of control**  
**He's back**  
**The man behind the mask**  
**And he's after your soul**

After walking for hours she comes upon a road leading away from the camp and begins walking towards the nearby town and the rev of a motor reaches her ears and she turns around to see a truck fitted with various weapons and on the front is a wood chipper with a winch inside with chain of the bear-trap still stuck to her back inside the winch. The chain begins pulling her towards the wood chipper as it activates, her struggles make the pain worse as the trap digs into her flesh nearly ripping her back open.

**He's back**  
**He's the man behind the mask**  
**And he's out of control**  
**He's back**  
**The man behind the mask**  
**And he's after your soul~**

She is painfully shredded by the wood chipper and once only her legs stick out, the chipper is deactivated and the truck shut off and Jason gets out of the truck and reattaches his amputated hand, the axe removed long before. He gets back in the truck and drives off to put it in a nearby garage he...borrowed from one of his dead victims a few years back and then leaves for his house which looks like it could collapse at any minute but still somewhat stable and rests a bit.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I know, I know, probably boring. I bet some of you readers are like "Why would you have him go to sleep or even be able to drive a truck?"

Well I'll tell you why. He didn't actually go to sleep, more like a break. And the reattaching of the amputated hand was just a likely ability he has, probably not really one his but still likely given you can NEVER kill Jason.

And the truck, I did that for fun besides, who wouldn't be scared crapless if Jason Voorhees comes barreling at you in a weaponized Ford truck at 95 MPH?

Also sorry if Freddy wasn't in the Prologue, I only had this idea for Jason in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing. This is probably Freddy's Prologue, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Freddy's Back

A man, roughly 23, was inside a tanning bed listening to heavy rock music via headphones as the inside gave him a slow tan. Suddenly the coffin-like lid was thrown open and he was grabbed by the neck.

"That's not how you get a tan!" said the burnt man known as Freddy Krueger as he summoned a furnace-like bed from the ground, "This is how you get a tan!"

The man is thrown into the furnace bed and the lid slammed on top of him. The man starts screaming and banging on the thick glass window by his head.

"What's that? Need it warmer? Okay!" said Freddy turning the dial to 800 degrees and the man's screams intensified.

"Hotter? Wow, you really want a tan!" said Freddy turning it to "Well-Done."

The man's screams become blood-curdling but Freddy just turns it up to "How high does this thing go?".

The man's screams become nothing more than high-pitched whistles as steam starts rising from the edges of the closed furnace bed.

**"~I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle and here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout, turn the temperature up higher~"** sang Freddy turning it to "This IS as high it will go: ATOMIC!".

The man inside the furnace bed suddenly explodes and the head flies through the glass window and Freddy catches it.

"Now that's a tan! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Freddy holding the pitch-black head in his hand.

* * *

The man in question dies from severe burns on his body from the tanning bed due to the doors "locking" and preventing him from exiting the bed.

* * *

Elm Street School; 30 Minutes Later

A 15-year-old kid plays hooky from school by hiding behind a dumpster and waits for the day to end when the brick wall behind him gives way and he finds himself in detention. An old lady is writing something on the board when she turns around, her face hidden by the bowler hat she's wearing.

"Class, what is the importance of school?" said the lady in a somewhat fake sounding old kind voice.

The kid looks around yet finds no other students in the room when a ruler smacks his desk.

"Pay attention Dave!" snaps the old lady.

He soon finds the chair's arms holding him in place and the teacher pulls an old TV, the black 'n' white kind, into the room and puts on a boring documentary of...paint drying?

"Let's see if you will enjoy watching paint dry instead of school." said the old lady.

2 Hours Later...

The kid's eyes were bloodshot and he twitched uncontrollably as the old lady pushed the TV out of the room.

"Okay, time for the biology lesson." said the lady bending down to pick something up, "Today's biology lesson is how to dissect..."

Freddy pops up from where the old lady was, "...YOU!"

Freddy brought his claws up to reveal various medical tools. Freddy then cuts Dave open along the stomach and pulls out the boy's stomach.

"Let's see what you've eaten so far." said Freddy cutting open the stomach and pulling out a blob of something, "Oooh, grilled cheese! Yummy!"

Freddy ate the blob and then spit it out.

"With horseradish?! YUCK! Let's see if we can make those nerves respond!"

Freddy cut open the top of Dave's skull and began poking his brain with his claws and got various responses one of which being the "bird".

After an hour, the dissected head was on a teacher's desk with an apple on the inside of the skull (which was cleaned completely of flesh, muscle, and blood and sterilized).

Freddy then walked up to the desk and petted the skull with his clawed hand.

"He's no longer a 'teacher's pet', he's now the 'teacher's biology item'. HAHAHAHA! Ah, lame joke. Man, I must be losing my edge!" said Freddy walking out the classroom door before he decapitated the janitor, "Nope! Still sharp! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Dream World Hallway

Freddy was walking down the twisted hallway looking at the various doors when he found one that belonged to a ten-year-old that had a grey color to the door and a hockey mask on it.

"Ah, what the heck? One quick peek." said Freddy opening the door and walking into it. Five seconds later, he comes back out, wide-eyed and slams the door and leans against it before a machete bursts through the door five nanometers from his face. He looks at the name above the door.

"Jason Voorhees"

"Crap! Should of known that door looked familiar!" muttered Freddy. He then got a twisted smirk on his face as he looked up at the name and with a flick of his claws, it changed to...

"Jason Kruger"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Freddy before he turned into a blue orb of light and zoomed into the door without it opening.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


End file.
